


New Beginnings

by OIKAWAHAJIME13



Series: IwaOi are Girl Dads [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adoption, Argentina, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, First Day of School, Hospitals, IwaOi are dads, M/M, Married Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Panic Attacks, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OIKAWAHAJIME13/pseuds/OIKAWAHAJIME13
Summary: Iwaizumi and Oikawa head to hospital to meet their new daughter.Part 1 of the Girl Dad series which will follow Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s journey into parenthood.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: IwaOi are Girl Dads [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022446
Comments: 9
Kudos: 110





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1 of a ten part series. Subscribe to get updates 😊

#  New Beginnings 

The hallway seemed to go on forever, throwing Iwaizumi in a spin of emotions as he remembered how they got to this point. He was literally 15 feet away from a three year long journey of parenthood. 

When he married Oikawa, he knew that they would never spend the rest of their lives in Japan. They both wanted a family together, but Japan had very strict laws about gay couples adopting children. Surrogacy was extremely expensive and frowned upon so, of the two of them, Iwaizumi volunteered to move to Argentina. 

Argentina was much more welcome to couples who wanted to adopt children, but there was still a long process. It took a year for Iwaizumi to establish residency in Argentina before they could even start the adoption application process. Then, they had waited to be chosen by someone who was giving up their baby for adoption. That had taken almost 14 months, but finally, the adoption agency called to tell them that they had a match. 

They met with Florentina, a 17 year old girl who didn’t have the familial support to keep the baby but she refused to terminate her pregnancy. She happened to be a CA San Juan fan and had almost fainted at seeing Oikawa in person. Iwaizumi asked if they could be part of the pregnancy, attending appointments, etc.

Florentina agreed. They watched their baby grow through ultrasounds and heartbeat monitors. A friendship had developed between the couple and Florentina, but when they asked if she wanted to be part of the baby’s life, she had declined, saying that she knew her baby would be loved unconditionally and there was no need to check up on her. 

The months flew by quickly as Oikawa and Iwaizumi prepared to become fathers. 

Hajime received a phone call earlier in the day letting him know that Florentina was having contractions and was in the hospital maternity ward. She promised to call when the baby was here and they could come meet her. The reality of becoming a father to a newborn girl hit Iwaizumi in that moment and he began to panic. 

He ran out of the house with no shoes or shirt and was trying to unlock the car with his house keys when Oikawa convinced him that he needed to get dressed because the hospital wouldn’t allow shirtless hotties into the hospital. 

That snapped Iwaizumi out of his panic enough to actually get dressed, grab the hospital bag, and the car seat. 

Their arrival at the hospital prompted another wave of panic for Iwaizumi. 

“Tōru, what if she hates me? What if she never loves me or bonds with me? Oh, what if she hates bugs or Godzilla? I can’t do this. This was a mistake,” Iwaizumi wheezed as he hunched over in the waiting room of the hospital. 

Oikawa, being the ever supportive husband, patted Iwaizumi on the back and said, “It’s too late to back out now, mi amor. There’s a baby here who was chosen for us. She probably won’t like bugs and I hope she likes aliens more than Godzilla, but Hajime, she will absolutely love you. You are our support and our anchor. You have dreamed of this day for so long and it’s finally arrived. Now man up and let’s go get our baby girl.” 

Straightening, Iwaizumi stood up, wrapped his hand around Oikawa’s and took a deep breath. 

“Let’s go get our girl.” 

And together they walked through the maternity wing doors to go meet their baby. 

Florentina was waiting for them in the recovery room, alone, having decided to do this without her family with her. Iwaizumi and Oikawa had volunteered to come support her but she had declined. She was sure of her decision to give her baby to Hajime and Tōru, but if her mom had been there, Florentina wasn’t sure she could actually go through with it. 

A soft knock on the door pulled her from her thoughts and from the perfect baby girl sitting in her arms. She gave the baby a sweet kiss and a silent blessing for a healthy life before calling out, “Come in.” 

Hajime pushed open the door and came into the room first, a scared smile on his face. When Florentina first met the couple, she had been most impressed with Hajime. With his kind heart, wicked smile and attention to detail, she sensed that his ability to love ran deep and that her child would always be safe with him. 

Tōru came in the door next, a wide smile on his face. 

“Hola, chiquita, como estás?” he asked, focusing his attention on her. While Hajime had always cared for both her and the baby, Tōru always made sure she was okay. He would bring her favorite candies to appointments or would bring a home cooked meal to her job when she complained about morning sickness.

_ It was Tōru who took it the hardest when she had declined to be part of the baby’s life.  _

_ While Hajime accepted her decision, Tōru struggled with it and sat her down about three weeks ago to talk through her decision.  _

_ “Florecita, are you sure about this? You know Iwa-chan and I would love for you to be part of the baby’s life,” Oikawa asked.  _

_ “Tōru, you and Hajime are like the older brothers I never had, and one day, I may decide that I can be the baby’s cool tía but she will be yours. If I see her too much, I may regret my decision to give her up and I know that’s wrong. So for now, check in with me on my birthday and we’ll go from there,” Florentina said, smiling sadly at Tōru who quickly moved to hug her tightly.  _

“ _ Florecita, you are the bravest person I know.”  _

_ Florentina laughed, “I would give that title to Hajime because he has to deal with two babies now.”  _

_ Tōru scoffed, “So mean, Florecita.”  _

Florentina saw the minute the couples eyes fell on the baby in her arms. 

“Hajime and Tōru, please come meet your daughter.”

Hajime was by the bedside in two steps, Tōru right behind him. 

Tears welled up in her eyes as she watched the two men look at their baby with complete adoration, already enamored with her dark curly hair. 

“Florecita, she’s perfect,” Hajime choked out, his emotions closing his throat from speaking much more. Tōru appeared to have lost all ability to speak and just nodded along. 

She gave the baby one more kiss and then held out the child, wrapped in a soft pink blanket, to Hajime, “She is now your perfect daughter.” 

Hajime gently took the baby in his arms, paying close attention to cradle her head. Tōru wrapped his arms around his husband, placing his chin on Hajime’s shoulder, gazing fondly at his new daughter. 

Hajime suddenly looked up at Florentina and said, “Lucia Flor, that’s going to be her name.” 

Florentina’s heart broke a little but she continued to smile, “Lucia Flor sounds like the perfect name.” 

A nurse came in to ask the couple if they would like to head to the nursery now. 

Hajime looked at Florentina who nodded, “Go bond with your daughter. I’m going to be fine.” 

Hajime nodded and carried his daughter out the door following the nurse to the nursery where they would stay until Lucia was ready to go home. 

Tōru didn’t follow his husband and Florentina wasn’t sure she could maintain her composure much longer. 

“Tōru, please…” 

Her protest was cut off by another one of Tōru’s tight embraces. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her close, careful not to jostle her too much. 

“Florecita, I don’t think you realize what a gift you have given us. My husband has waited years for this moment. A moment I couldn’t physically give him. You are the best thing to happen to us. Anything you ever need, please let me know.” 

He placed a soft kiss on her head, and said, “Please never be afraid to come back to us. We are family and you will forever be Lucia’s mom. Te queremos, Florentina.” 

With one more tight hug, he released her. A nurse closed the door behind him and the sobs coming from inside the room broke Oikawa’s heart. The nurse directed him to the nursery on the other side of the ward where he found his husband with no shirt on. 

“Honestly, Iwa-chan, what is with you and taking your clothes off today?” he asked, grinning as he took in the sight of Hajime doing skin to skin contact with Lucia. The baby blanket had been placed over Lucia’s back to keep her warm but her small body was taking in all of Hajime’s body heat. 

“Shut up, Shittykawa. This is what all the books said to do. It bonds us. I’m gonna make you do it too.” 

Oikawa sat on the couch with his husband and reached out to touch Lucia’s perfect hands. 

“These look like a setter’s fingers, don’t they, Iwa-chan?” 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at his husband, “Let’s not bias her yet. Is Florentina okay?” 

Oikawa gave him a sad smile, “No, she’s not but eventually she will be okay. Her mom is on her way to the hospital now.” 

Hajime nodded, unable to imagine what a difficult decision Florentina had just made. But they wouldn’t let her disappear from their lives completely. While they had paid for her medical bills, Florentina had never accepted anything else from them. Little did she know, they had set up a college fund for her for when she graduated from high school. That brave girl was going places and they were going to help her soar.

Hajime leaned over to place a kiss on Oikawa’s lips, “We have a daughter now, Papi.” 

Oikawa pulled them both closer, “We sure do, Tou-chan.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I’m always looking for inspiration so comment with a situation you’d like to see our boys go through ❤️❤️ 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter for updates: bcain171
> 
> Shoutout to @dragovolans for being my beta genius.


End file.
